magnumpifandomcom-20200214-history
The Look
"The Look" is the ninth episode of the fourth season of Magnum, P.I. which originally aired on December 8, 1983. Plot Holly Fox was a DJ in Vietnam admired by all the servicemen including Magnum, TC and Rick. While listening to the radio one day, Magnum hears a voice that he believes is Holly Fox. Synopsis Magnum hears a voice from the past in the form of a Mysterious and alluring Viet Nam Disk Jocky who seems to conj-or images of the ideal woman for every man who is listening. Now hearing that voice broadcasting from Hawaii under a slightly different name, Magnum goes to meet her only to discover that the reality looks nothing like the fantasy.and that not all of her listeners are fans! Cast Main * Tom Selleck as Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV * John Hillerman as Jonathan Quayle Higgins III * Roger E. Mosley as Theodore "T.C." Calvin * Larry Manetti as Rick Wright Recurring * Jean Bruce Scott as Lt. Commander Maggie Poole * Gillian Dobb as Agatha Chumley Guest * Gretchen Corbett as Holly Hudson / Holly Fox * Stephen Young as Don Cassidy * Ralph Strait as Ralph * Raymond O'Keefe as Benny Bryan * Joe Moore as Russ Griffith * Devon Guard as Lori * Nevada Woodward as Joanie Meade * Mark Pinkosh as Biker Trivia * The Holly Hudson character is not-so-loosely based on the pioneering New York City WNEW-FM (102.7) disc jockey Allison Steele (aka "The Nightbird"). In the opening scene, Magnum is listening to Holly's program on station 102.7. * Joe Moore of KHON 2 News anchor made his second guest appearance in this episode. Quotes : T.C.: Only someone who is tall, black and beautiful would call themselves a "Fox". ---- : Rick: Twenty bucks says you're wrong, even money. : Magnum: Twenty bucks? : Rick: Put your money where your mouth is. (smiles) : Magnum: Well, I'm a little tapped out right now. : T.C.: Now there's a news flash. : Magnum: What with all the party expenses and all. I tell ya what, I'm expecting a check from a client, if you can trust me you got a bet. : Rick: Ok, you're on. ---- : Holly Hudson: It's always been like this, even in 'Nam. Everybody had some idea about who I was, who they wanted me to be. They hear my voice on the radio, they think they know me. : Magnum: They want to know you. : Holly Hudso'''n: No, they don't! No....they don't. They don't want to know me, Holly Hudson. They want to know some larger than life fantasy. : '''Magnum: Kinda goes with the terretory. : Holly Hudson: Yeah, well I'm changing terretories. ---- : Ralph: Mr. Magnum, thanks for the invite. This English ale's got the kick of a Molokai mule. And any time you wanna break into a place I'm guarding...Open sesame! ---- : Magnum: Higgins, don't ever sneak up on somebody like that, ever! : Higgins: I was hardly "sneaking". Category:Episodes Category:Season Four